True Blood: Bad Blood
"Bad Blood" is the first episode of season three of the vampire television series True Blood and the twnety-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Daniel Minahan and written by Brian Buckner. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 13th, 2010. In this episode, Jason Stackhouse is haunted over having to kill Eggs Talley. Andy Bellefleur helps him to maintain a cover-up, encouraging him to continue living the life the way he is used to - which means having lots of indiscriminate sex. Sookie Stackhouse suffers her own sense of loss as her husband-to-be, Bill Compton, has mysteriously vanished. Pam De Beaufort continues to have Lafayette Reynolds move V, but Lafayette doesn't care for Pam's business sense. At the Compton residence, Jessica Hamby struggle to find an effective means of disposing of a dead body. Meanwhile, Sam Merlotte tries to reconnect with his past by finding his long-lost brother, Tommy Mickens. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio, A.C.E. - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Supervising producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Bad Blood" redirects to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA, and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on disc one of the True Blood: The Complete Third Season DVD collection and the True Blood: The Complete Third Season Blu-ray collection. * The original title to this episode was "Pack of Wolves". * Actress Evan Rachel Wood is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Adina Porter is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of True Blood directed by Daniel Minahan. He directs eights episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Frenzy". His next episode is "Fresh Blood". * This is the fifth episode of True Blood written by Brian Buckner. He writes the scripts for fourteen episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Hard-Hearted Hannah". His next episode is "Hitting the Ground". * This is the first appearance of werewolves on True Blood. * This is the second appearance of the Magister. He appeared last in the season one episode "I Don't Wanna Know". * This episode reveals that vampires have the ability to mentally summon their progeny. Home Video * True Blood: The Complete Third Season :* True Blood: The Complete Third Season/DVD (Disc 1) :* True Blood: The Complete Third Season/Blu-ray (Disc 1) See also External Links References 2010s; Andy Bellefleur; Arkansas; Arlene Fowler; Bill Compton; Bud Dearborne; Compton residence; Cooter Johnson; Deputy; Dreams; Eggs Talley; Eric Northman; Fangtasia; Glamour; Hoyt Fortenberry; Hypnosis; Jason Stackhouse; Jessica Hamby; Kenya Jones; Lafayette Reynolds; Lettie Mae Thornton; Louisiana; Maenads; Maison de Paris; Male rear nudity; Maryann Forrester; Merlotte's Bar and Grill; Mississippi; Operation Werewolf; Pam De Beaufort; Profanity; Renard Parish; Rene Lenier; Reverend; Reverend Daniels; Sam Merlotte; Shape-shifters; Sheriff; Sookie Stackhouse; Sophie-Anne Leclerq; Stackhouse residence; Tara Thornton; Terry Bellefleur; Tommy Mickens; Tru-Blood; Vampires; V-juice; Weres; Werewolves; Wolves ---- Category:2010 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified